


Distraction

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [27]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Arousal, Chair Sex, Checking out, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Candy, F/M, Love, Lust, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Trust, distraction, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Challenge (totally been calling it the hot n steamy smut month of July).Naromoreau (JaneyShep1988)prompted me with #144 on the list: Lap DanceTook a little time but I got it to work. Thank you so much for the prompt, Sweetie! Alyss and Kaidan need a distraction from the galaxy’s problems and she has an idea, however Kaidan has other plans ;)





	Distraction

Alyss smirked as she used his body to slowly push herself into a standing position. Her pelvis met his briefly before sliding away drawing a sharp hiss from her lover; pushing back on his shoulders until her high-heeled feet were firmly planted on the floor. Kaidan took a deep breath, fingers clutching the edge of her desk chair, staring at her a slight bulge in his pants as his eyes flicked over her body from where she’d left him in the middle of the room. Long, tan legs emerged as from the booty shorts she’d donned for the occasion, not to mention the sparkly midriff that clung to her body in all the right places. She pressed a button on her omnitool, dimming the lights and turning on a fun and upbeat, albeit sexy pop song to set the mood. He swallowed hard. She straightened, and began to move her hips up and down, gliding her hands along the planes of her body as she glanced at him from under her long black lashes, lips parted and a sultry smile on her face; she looked away from his gaze from time to time, looking down her body as she made a figure eight with her hips.

She strutted towards him, sauntering around the chair, her fingers grazing his shoulders before lowering her chest towards his head, her body moving downward as she caressed him from chest to waist. Her long black hair tickled him as he felt her teeth run gently down the outer shell of his ear. She circled him, fingertips grazing across his shoulder blades, her touch never leaving him. When she was in front of him, she leaned forward to graze his lips quickly with hers, breasts threatening to spill out the top of her sparkly V-neck as she placed her hands on his knees. Still circling her hips slowly, she straightened with her hands running across her body again, fingers dipping just below the waistband of her shorts, mesmerizing him. His mouth went slack at the sight.

As she wrapped one leg around the back of the chair, her flexibility making him smirk at her her pelvis grinding against his as she shimmied to the beat. His fingers twitched, itching to peel her out of those skimpy clothes. She unwrapped herself carefully standing between his legs as she turned around rubbing her ass against his now rock-hard erection. Kaidan couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled her down onto his lap, his mouth hot on hers and his tongue teasing hungrily. Their hearts beat together, his fingers trailing down her spine, making her shiver involuntarily.

“Mmmmm. So impatient and commanding, Major—though I do love this take charge attitude you have now.” Alyss purred.

“Life’s too short to hold back. You died on me once and I’m not letting regulations stand in the way of us.”

“Then by all means, distract me. The galaxy has too many problems.”

She turned in his lap as best she could, fingers working at his buttons, frantically undressing them both and settling her knees on either side of his hips. Angling her head to deepen the kiss, her fingers slipped into his hair, pulling slightly, the sting of her nails on his scalp caused him to hiss. The dim lights glinted off her skin, her naked body glowing under his gaze, brown eyes simmering with heat as they skimmed her every curve. Kaidan grinned up at her, hands on her hips as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her breastbone, chasing a shiver across her skin. She gasped arching her breasts towards his mouth, making him chuckle as he nuzzled the underside of her breast with his nose, stubble leaving little red spots on her skin.

Every inch of her pressed up against his, flushed and damp skin from where she sat on his lap. One hand caressed her side, a small moan escaping her as she rolled her hips against his. Alyss used her knees to lift herself off his thighs, hands gliding over his skin, and down his chest, as she hovered for the briefest of moments. The tip of his erection traced her slit, wet with her arousal, as she draped her arms about his shoulders. Her insides throbbed as he stretched and filled her when she lowered herself onto him, easing her throbbing center around his shaft. Kaidan’s body jerked upwards, filling her to the hilt as her hips rolled down to meet his. He pressed his body harder against her, molding her curves to his body as she tossed her black hair to one side, slowly lifting her hips up and sinking back onto him, both of their breathing getting heavier, pants reverberating around the loft.

“Kaidan, love…please.” She begged.

His body tensed under her gentle but teasing caresses, red lips parting in a smile as she watched his flexing muscles, rocking her hips invitingly and adding fuel to the fire she’d lit inside him. One hand rested delicately on his pectoral, his chest muscles shifting under her hand, while she used her knees to push herself off him. Her eyes glazed over as she watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection, breasts bouncing. She rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm; his head falling backwards, a strangled cry on his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his body at just the right angle as she rode him, both dappled with a thin sheen of sweat.

Kaidan’s hands gripped her hips, fingers digging into the soft flesh, little red spots blooming on her skin as he slammed her pelvis to his, a broken gasp escaping her. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed against his chest, and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name. This was just the distraction she needed.


End file.
